fletchciana
by Deadman Chicken
Summary: this flechciana fletcher and luciana  mainly i did this for a firend so i thoguht why not put it on here
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of winter, a stupid time for a concert Fletcher thought to himself; at least I am back home though. He was glad to be back in England, he had missed it. He hadn't been back to England in about three years. He spent a lot of his time in Ireland- but that was before Valkyrie betrayed him, since then he had been living in Australia. Australia was nice - not quite as nice as England but nice. Australia was warm and clean but it wasn't the same. He was glad he could get a ticket to this concert. He hadn't been to London in such a long time, now he was back.

Fletcher was walking down to a concert to see his favourite band 'guns n rose's ', the concert was in England, it was colder than he remembered, he thought to himself whilst standing in line waiting to go. He hadn't realised how big the O2 actually was.

The concert was packed, so he went to the side to make sure his hair was alright. The light flashing on the band red, blue, green change now and then and then the song 'Sweet Child of Mine' came on, one of Fletcher's favourites. Then his world changed, he saw a girl with blonde layered hair, it was shoulder length. She had green/blue eyes. She wore bright blue shorts and a silky white top and pair of high-top sneakers.

His heart started to pound faster and faster, trying to control it he turned way.

He knew what this meant, he was in love!

"N_o don't go over there, she might hurt you! Don't I am telling you. __**I said don't!" **_He brain said to him, but__he didn't listen he just followed his heart as it started beating more and more rapidly the closer to her he was. He stood there not hearing anything, just staring at her. Then she turned to his surprise. She looked at him moved round people like they weren't even there. Without him realising, she was there, right in front of him. He could his heart beating rally loud then she spoke, her voice like a sweet melody "Hi, I am Luciana Scáth"  
>He struggled for words "Umm...Hi... I am Fletcher Renn." He said. "Do you like this song?" he blurted out without thinking.<p>

"You're so stupid she could hurt you, but no you have to be nice! His thought to himself. _"Shut up and don't tell me to do!_' Fletcher mentally replied.

"Yeah! I love it, it is my favorite song! What's yours?" Her voice came out over the beat of his heart.

"Yeah, it's my favourite too." he said unsteadily.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good." Her voice was so soothing.

"I am fine, I am just stunned is all..." his voice was better but not by much.

"What are you stunned by? How good Guns 'n' Roses are live?"

"By... you..." he said and started blushing.

"Aww thanks, you are too kind. I love your hair; it's one of a kind."

"Thank you, it takes a long for it to go up like this, and would you mind if I looked away?"  
>"No, you're fine. But may I ask why?"<p>

"I think I might faint if I look at your face for any longer. Your face is pure beauty... "Luciana blushes as Fletcher goes to turn away.

"Thanks, but I don't think that it true. I am not good looking." She said, and he just carried on looking at her.

"Well I think you are just perfect. Your eyes are breathtaking, I have never seen any eyes as mesmerizing as yours..."

"Wow, thanks but that is so untrue" she said, blushing.

"I am speaking the truth." He notices the rouge colour her face had turned and smiled- a natural smile, his smile was infectious and Luciana couldn't help but smile back.

"Didn't you say you were going to turn away?"

"I can't. I can't take my eyes off of you..."

England is better than I remembered, he thought to himself.


	2. when people fight back

"Luciana, would you like me to walk you home or drive you?" Fletcher said his voice getting stronger, like he was getting more confident.

"Yes please, can we walk though, you look like u might crash." Luciana said peacefully.

Fletcher laughed and agreed. They started walking out and down a huge street and see a grand movie theatre.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Fletcher said, slightly worried.

"There is a new Sherlock Holmes film coming out next Saturday! I can't wait to go see that!"

"We can go next Saturday to see-" Fletcher was interrupted by Luciana's screaming. She was being attacked. "Hey! Get off of her!" Fletcher was confident and his voice was powerful.

"What are you going to do about it? Gel me to death?" said the man dressed in all black with a gruff voice and allowed himself to chuckle.

"No I am going to do this," Fletcher threw a punch that hit him on the jaw. "Tell me who you are and what you want before I break your nose!" Fletcher ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't say, but this little girl here is comin' with me, back to where she belongs."

"No I am not!" and she stamped on his foot, and he let go so she ran towards Fletcher. As soon as they connected he teleported them both with a 'pop', Fletcher hadn't even realised what he had done.

"..." Luciana stayed quiet for a minute.

"Damn! That was stupid..." He said to himself.

"You're...You're the last teleporter..."

"You know of magic?"

"Yeah, I am a Necromancer."

"Then, what do you hold your power in?

"My hair, I know it may sound weird but it is true. I also have a quartz clip in my hair; it was given to me by my father before he died. He was a teleporter, like you. You may have heard of him, Cameron Light. A few days before he died, he put some of his power into this clip. When he died all his power went into it and he said it would boost my power. He didn't mind me doing Necromancy; he thought I should make my own decisions..."

"That's interesting, so as I was trying to say before you were attacked. Would you like to watch Sherlock Holmes with me on Saturday?"

"I would love to Fletcher. You are really nice."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for a lady as wonderful as you."

They sat on the roof top staring into each-other's eyes for hours, unaware of the fact they were being observed...


	3. when danger stike

They woke up to see the sun rising and saw two figures standing there on the roof beside them. They hadn't even realised they had fallen asleep but now Luciana was on her feet with shadows curled in one hand and a flip knife in the other hand. Fletcher stood there as though he was expecting them to say something. Twenty minutes of silence went past before the Woman walked closer into the light and Fletcher realised who she was.

It was Tanith and suddenly Fletcher prepared to fight.

"Hello, Fletch. Not seen you in a while," Tanith said. "aren't you going to call Ghastly or Skulduggery? Get them to come to your rescue? I would love to see them again, especially Val. I want to know how she's doing."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to them in a long time. I moved to Australia."

"So you're not with Val any more then?"

"We broke up long ago, why'd you care anyway?"

"Just wondered, shame you aren't together any more. But the again, it will help with her transformation..."

"Not, if you leave here. It's my happy place" Fletcher said, never taking his eyes of Luciana "Well, now it is."

"Aww, Fletcher's in love, again. Well,bye then" Tanith said winking and handed Sanguine a leaf - identical to the ones Kenspeckle used to give Val- and they disappeared into the ground.

"Do you...know them, Fletch?"

"Yeah. I don't know what they are doing here though. She is my ex's best friend- the one that was taken over by a remnant. But it's okay, because you're the one I'm with you, L." He smiled that cheeky smile of his.

"You need a life, you have nicknames for eachother? Where did that cool guy, Fletcher go? I miss him..." Tanith said, toying with him as she came back out of the ground with Sanguine.

Sanguine laughed in agreement.

"I am still here, I just have more purpose now. I found love." Fletcher said smiling at Luciana.

Tanith and Sanguine laughed at his remark. "At least your over Val, that will help with her transformation..."

Fletcher grabbed Luciana's hand and they teleported away, leaving Tanith and Sanguine stood there on the roof. They appeared in China town and walked around for a while before they passed a small takeaway.

"Hey this place looks alright," Luciana said gesturing to the takeaway.

"Okay cool, but do you not want to go to a restaurant, it's be nicer, don't you think?"

"Anywhere would be perfect as long as i'm with you. I know we have only just met and everything, but there is something about you that I really like..."

"When I first met you I thought of China Sorrows, everyone falls in love with her at first sight..."

"I know Miss Sorrows, I studied symbols with her for a few months. She's peculiar...very few are resistant to her charms- it lessens after a while." She said with a smile and Fletcher opened to the door to the takeaway to let her in.

Luciana entered followed by Fletcher and were greeted by a young woman, with long black hair, they ordered some food and took it outside.  
>"Let's go this way, I think there is a bench with a really pretty view," Fletcher pointed forward. "<p>

They stared at eachother for a few minutes and Luciana saw happiness and hope for a new love but she wondered if it would last...  
>They walked towards the London Eye and the wind started to pick up, Fletcher gave Luciana his coat and she thanked him.<p>

"You're hair," Fletcher noted."It's still perfect, the wind hasn't moved nit a fraction..." He frowned, confused. "Do you use gel? And if so what kind, even my hair is a mess."

"No, I don't use gel. It's my magic, because I keep my magic hair," She explained. "I control my hair so it moves at my will."

Fletcher looked impressed and shocked at the same time, he said nothing.

"You look like a startled fish." Luciana giggled.

They ate their food, laughed and spoke about all sorts. Fletcher told her about what happened with Val and she expressed he sorrow for him. They spent the rest of the day taking silly pictures and having a generally great time. They almost forgot that Remnant Tanith and Sanguine knew their whereabouts...


	4. firend are they till the end

Tanith and sanguine were standing outside of Fletcher apartment Tanith walk up the wall and sanguine went though the ground and into the apartment to open the window they were both in fletchers snoring away. They picked him up and went down the stairs and sunk into the ground to a cemetery in Ireland and went into a grave of skulduggery pleasant which was there because he want his grave next to his wife.

Later in the day around 10am Luciana went to see her Fletcher she rung the buzz no response she quickly shadow walk up to find a note on the dresser 'hey L I just popping out to get same food for the dinner' when she read the note she walk over to the cupboard it was full the note fell when she saw the crakes near the window. She runs out into the street and keeps running till she reached the boarder for Ireland she get one a speed boat without paying and drove off when she hit the marker she shadow walk to china after she got they she need to sit down her dizziness hit her when she got to the apartment china was sitting like she was waiting "china where are Tanith or sanguine i know you know u just can't tell anyone"  
>"they in skulduggery gave the cemetery next to cemetery road that why skul lives there"<p>

She left without a word and ran not stopping to phone someone she made it finds his grave and shadow walk into it was deep "_well duh it got to be deep to keep people in here_ "her mental voice said  
>"L run now please I don't to see u hurt run now please" Fletcher pleading voice<br>"Fletch no I'm not leave here without you" her voice shouting then out of the shadows they was sanguine with his razor then Amethyst storm step out of the dark round next to Luciana  
>"Luciana can I help you fight ?"<br>"Amy what are u doing here?"  
>"I followed you from china's"<br>"yea you can help I think I need it"  
>"can we fight not have a mother meeting?"Sanguine said. Luciana hair and clip drew darker Amy drew her gold sword with bit of black growing sanguine fell in the ground and Tanith ran on the wall her word shining Amy attack her sword grow more power full in the grave yard meters away Tanith went in to hit the belly Amy quickly made a wall of shadow and then went through them to meet Tanith smile<br>"who taught u who to fight a book?"  
>Amy just leaped at Tanith the shadow grow around the blade for a strike Amy shadow walk behind Tanith and hit her back she fell on her hand and knees "no you taught me " <p>

But Luciana was fighting sanguine not know when he going to come out or where he is she drawed two symbles around her tht would put lighting at him when he came up and the other was a bonded box trap which would trap him with no way out then. He spurn from the ground then hit by lighting then trapped. Then they was a noise like a gun clicking Amy and Luciana turned to met who ever this was but they can't see past the bullet that shot fully black, firing but no reloading Luciana ran to Fletcher to teleport them but it was too late they were in a box of shadow and bullet waiting to get in...


End file.
